Titanic (1997 movie)
In 1996, treasure hunter Brock Lovett and his team explore the wreck of the RMS Titanic, searching for a necklace set with a valuable blue diamond called the Heart of the Ocean. Unsuccessful, they instead discover a drawing of a young woman reclining nude, wearing the Heart of the Ocean, dated the day the Titanic sank. 101-year-old Rose Calvert learns of the drawing on television, and contacts Lovett to inform him that she is the nude woman in the drawing. She and her granddaughter Elizabeth (Lizzy) Calvert visit Lovett and his skeptical team on his ship. When asked if she knew the whereabouts of the Heart of the Ocean, Calvert recalls her memories aboard the Titanic, revealing for the first time to anyone (including her family) that she is, in fact, Rose DeWitt Bukater, a passenger believed to have died in the sinking. In 1912, the upper-class 17-year-old Rose boards the departing ship in Southampton with her fiancé Caledon Hockley and her mother Ruth DeWitt Bukater. Distraught and frustrated with her engagement to Cal and her controlled life, Rose attempts to commit suicide by jumping from the stern, but a drifter and artist named Jack Dawson intervenes. Initially Cal, his friends and the sailors, overhearing Rose's screams, believe the penniless Jack attempted to rape her. She explains Jack saved her life, covering up her suicide attempt by explaining she slipped after trying to see the propellers. Jack supports the claim, although Hockley's manservant, former police officer Spicer Lovejoy, is unconvinced. Jack and Rose strike up a tentative friendship as she thanks him for his corroboration, and he shares stories of his adventures traveling and sketching; their bond deepens when they leave a first-class formal dinner for a much livelier gathering in third-class. Cal is informed of her partying in the steerage and forbids Rose to meet Jack again. However, after witnessing a woman encouraging her seven-year-old daughter to behave like a "proper lady" at tea, Rose decides to defy him and her mother, and asks Jack to sketch her naked wearing only the Heart of the Ocean, which was an engagement present from Cal. Afterwards, the two playfully run away from the inspecting Lovejoy, going below deck to the ship's cargo hold. They enter William Carter's Renault traveling car and consumate their affair, before moving to the ship's forward well deck. Rose decides that when they arrive at New York, she will leave the ship with Jack. They then witness the ship's fatal collision with an iceberg. Meanwhile, Cal discovers Rose's nude drawing and her taunting note in his safe, so he frames Jack for stealing the Heart of the Ocean by having Lovejoy plant it in Jack's pocket. Rose chooses to run away from Cal, risking her chances of getting on a lifeboat with her mother, to rescue Jack from his imprisonment in the master-at-arms' office. Jack and Rose return to the top deck. Cal and Jack, though enemies, both want Rose safe, so they persuade her to board a lifeboat. But after realizing that she cannot leave Jack, Rose jumps back on the ship and reunites with Jack in the ship's first class staircase. Infuriated, Cal takes Lovejoy's pistol and chases Jack and Rose down the decks and into the flooded first class dining saloon. When Cal runs out of ammunition, he realizes he unintentionally left the Heart of the Ocean in Rose's overcoat. Cal returns to the boat deck and gets aboard Collapsible A by pretending to look after an abandoned child. When Jack and Rose return to the top deck, the lifeboats are gone and are washed into the freezing Atlantic waters once the ship sinks. Jack and Rose manage to grab hold of a carved oak panel, which can only support the weight of one person. Jack dies of hypothermia, while Rose is rescued when Fifth Officer Harold Lowe returns with empty Lifeboat 14 with five other survivors. Rose is taken by the RMS Carpathia to New York City, where she gives her name as Rose Dawson (adopting Jack's surname, leading to everyone believing Rose DeWitt Bukater died on the Titanic). Having completed her story, the elderly Rose goes alone to the stern of Lovett's ship. After she steps onto the railing, it is revealed that she still has the Heart of the Ocean in her possession. She drops the diamond into the water, sending it to join the remains of the most important event of her life. The film ends with a shot of Rose, who has died peacefully in her sleep. Next to her are photographs of her life, showing things she and Jack promised to do together. The film's final shot is a vision of the young Rose reuniting with Jack at the Grand Staircase of the restored Titanic, surrounded by those who perished on the ship. They kiss and embrace, and all the people on the staircase applaud.